Silent Library
by Mysteryy35
Summary: What happens when Gajeel decides to visit, with Levy at her job. It's no problem when he decides to play, but in a Library? Oneshot, my first Fanfic. Please review!


A/N: Sorry for an mess ups, it's my first Fanfic. If anyone wants more oneshots then shoot me a pm or drop a review.

**Levy**

"Levy, can you pass me that one. With the pink cover." Lucy said from her spot on my couch. I sighed and wiped my sweaty palms off. I had to move a box over to grab the book she requested. I handed it to her.

Levy McGarden. That was me. The too short bluenette with a love for books that should be put in history. I lived alone and enjoyed it. Not that I resented company, but Lucy was a different case. She was loud. I loved her for it.

"Lucy, what exactly did you do to injure yourself?" I asked calmly while thinking over what was needed at the library today. I glanced at the clock and was thankful I already took my shower.

"Don't worry about me. I just needed your awesome help to fix my arm. Wendy's out and you were the second person I could think of." She flipped the book open and hummed lightly to herself. I chuckled and set a plate of food down next to her. She unconsciously grabbed an apple.

"I'll be at work if you need me. I might go over to Gajeel's later." I yelled as I snatched my phone charger and keys.

"Peace. Be sure to tell your BF I say hello." She teased. I rolled my eyes and left.

It was only a five minute drive from my apartment to the library. I parked my car and went to the front doors. I almost whined when I saw who was standing amongst the small crowd waiting for me to open the doors.

"Hey Levy."

"Good Morning, Jet." I kept my eyes off of him as I unlocked and opened the library doors. He followed me, as usual, to my desk as I settled down. He talked about something unimportant as I unlocked my mailbox and snatched up all the paperwork.

"So, would you like to grab lunch today?"

This caught my attention.

"What? Jet, if you aren't here to work or get a book then I'd advise you to stay home. Besides, if my boyfriend were here, he wouldn't be too happy." I said with a serious look. He shrugged and turned in defeat. I couldn't feel sorry for what I said but at least he was gone.

I went to work immediately. I was very focused as I sped through the easy paperwork assigned to me today. I was so focused that I missed hearing the entrance bells ring, indicating that someone had entered the building. I had finished my paperwork within an hour and I pulled out a book my friend Lucy suggested. I was at ease when I saw it wasn't a dirty book.

I don't know how focused I was until a hand rung the bell on my desk. I jumped slightly and looked up. A small man with plain blue eyes in a local school uniform held three big books in his hand.

"Hello, are you checking all of these out?" I ran my eyes over the titles and raised an eyebrow.

"No. I have a study session later and I'll need to reserve these. Can you keep them until I return."

"Yes. I'll need your name and number."

He nodded and gave me his information. After he left, I went right back to my book. I glanced at the clock to see that it was going on eleven. I smiled and shifted in my seat. I was waiting for noon to come and it wasn't coming fast enough.

I had finished four chapters when I heard my bell ring again.

"Jet, what do you need?" I said without looking up. The distinct chuckle I heard made my head turn quickly.

"If you start calling me by other mens' names then I'll have to kick some guy's ass. Only my name should leave your lips, Shrimp."

My hazel eyes met his wine eyes. My eyes automatically roamed the encounters of his pierced body without regret. I had to look back up after my eyes roamed his tall, lean, and muscular body. I saw his smirk widened proudly.

"Gajeel, it's not even noon yet." I whispered. I saw a few heads in the back of the library moving and shifting.

He shrugged. "I don't see why you enjoy working here. It's too quiet." He looked around the room and shook his head.

"That's why. You're too loud."

He smiled sneakily. "If we are gonna talk about who is loud…"

"Shut up, Gajeel. Hey Becca." I saw my co worker walk through the door.

She smiled and waved as she put her stuff in her locker and grab her paper work. I turned back to Gajeel.

"Since you're here, want to help me put books away?" I asked softly and he rolled his eyes. I reached up and pecked his cheek. He didn't look at me, but he turned pink. I loved doing that to him.

As we walked down the aisles to put the books in their correct places, Gajeel decided to start a conversation.

"Do you like your home?" He murmured slowly from behind me. I shrugged.

"It's okay. It's more like a library than a house. Why?"

I reached up and tried to place the book on the correct shelf. Gajeel reached over me and placed where I wanted it. Instead of moving on, he wrapped his arm around waist and pulled me to face him.

"I want you to move in with me." He mumbled as he nuzzled my hair. I sighed.

"Gajeel, we went over this. I'm not ready for that step yet." I explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Why? You love my house and Lily loves you being there. It's not like we are uncomfortable with each other. I love you, you love me. What else is there?"

"I just need time. I don't want anything bad to happen between us and I get stranded. There are too many factors."

He frowned but didn't say anything else. I was going to walk out of his arms, but he yanked me back. I began protesting but his rough lips covered mine.

I closed my eyes and grabbed his shirt. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling the headband I gave him months ago out. I stretched as high as I could and he still felt too far away. Getting annoyed with me pulling his head down, Gajeel grabbed my hips and lifted me.

I groaned as he move his lips to my neck. He sucked gently on a soft spot and I whimpered. He pulled back then.

"Still don't wanna move in? You could get that anytime…" He trailed off and grinned at me.

"Shut up and take me to your house." I said through gritted teeth. Gajeel's smirk broadened.

"Not nice to order me around. Maybe I don't want to take you home. Maybe I just wanna fuck you here." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes as he pushed his hips up against mine. My nails dug into his back when he did it again, but harder.

"Gajeel, stop playing around. We could get caught." I whispered. He glanced around then turned back to me.

"Shrimp, it's just you and me. It's lunch time and Becca's too far away to hear us if we stay quiet." He reached his hand up my skirt. I almost cried at as he poked me through my panties, but he covered my mouth with his.

"You have to stay quiet." I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked to the furthest corner of the library. It was dark here and no one really came over to this section. I was pulled from my thoughts as Gajeel laid me flat on the table.

He almost ripped my panties off when he removed them. I arched into him as his tongue licked at my bellybutton. I whined.

"Tell me what you want." He blew on the wet skin before doing it again.

"Gajeel, please." I tried pushing his head lower than where it was. He stayed firm and stiff as he kept playing with my bellybutton.

"Please what? Where do you want my mouth Shrimp? You gotta tell me." He ran a hand over my breasts and I shifted some more.

"Gajeel, please don't make me say it. You know I don't like saying stuff like that." I whined.

Gajeel chuckled. "You love dirty talk, Shrimp. Tell me what you want then I will listen."

When he poked me again, I lost it.

"Lick my pussy, Gajeel." I moved up to look at him. He smiled and nodded.

Gajeel got to work immediately. His mouth as on me faster then normal. He nibbled on my clit as his other fingers slid inside me. I almost cried when he sucked on me.

"Gajeel, more."

He complied with enthusiasm. He moved his fingers slowly as his tongue flicked at my clit. His free hand was up my shirt. He was pinching my nipples and kneading my breasts. I clenched at his hair and pulled him closer then before. Removing his fingers, he pushed his tongue into my pussy. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my cries. Gajeel moved faster and pressed the pad of his thumb to my clit. I felt my legs begin to tremble as he quickened his movements.

"Gajeel, I'm going to cum."

With a new fervor, he sucked at my pussy lips hard. I felt myself coming when he suddenly disappeared. I gasped then opened my eyes to see Gajeel standing back with a small smile. I whined.

"Please, don't leave me like this." I begged. Gajeel shrugged.

"If you wanna cum, I'm not stopping you." My cheeks reddened at the understanding of his words. I nervously raised my hand to my pussy, my eyes never leaving Gajeel's. If he thought that I needed him to cum, then he was in for a shock.

**Gajeel**

I didn't know shrimp had it in her. I saw her had move over my mouth had been moments ago. I felt my cock harden further as she slowly inserted a finger. Her moan made me slowly lick my lips.

Her eyes closed and she stood pleasuring herself. Her hand ran small circles around her clit and it was increasing.

Losing some control, I fumbled with belt and released my confined member. I gripped my cock and rubbed it slowly. Levy's hips were rising and I moved closer. I had to wait for her to cum first.

I could see a few veins raise gently in her neck as she reserved her scream. I grinned and thrusted full power into her tight cavern. I had to cover her lips to hid the loud shriek she let out. I could feel her quivering pussy tightened around me and I groaned. Levy was still shaking when I pulled back, only to thrust back in.

"Do you like that, Shrimp? You like me fucking at your job?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear. She shook against me.

"Harder, Gajeel." Her eyes were glazed with lust and desire. I hardened my next thrust and her nails dug into my neck back.

"Faster Gajeel. Fuck me." She begged. I did as she asked gratefully. Her cries were getting louder the faster I moved. I covered her lips with mine when I felt her beginning to tremble again.

I pulled out and turned her over. Her hands gripped the table tightly as I slammed into her from behind. I gripped her beautiful ass with one hand while the other went to cover her mouth quickly. I didn't hold back as I began fucking her full force. The table shook under our rapid moving bodies.

I could feel myself coming close to my release and I smirked. I lifted Levy into my arms and sat on the floor. I held her hips and she kissed my neck.

"Ride me, Levy."

Without saying another word, Levy lifted herself up then drop herself down onto my cock. It let her get a feel of the movements as my hands guided her. I couldn't stop myself from fucking up into her harshly. I had to kiss her to control her whimpers. I felt something familiar coil in my lower stomach and I growled.

I bit into Levy's neck to hid my roar as I exploded into her. She moaned loudly as she came the same time I did. Her sharp nails dug deep into my back as her legs tightened around my waist. I felt her collapse against my body as she caught her breath. I kissed the mark I left.

"Yes." She said softly into my neck. I raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?"

"I'll move in with you." She stated softly as she loosened her hold.

"I think I fucked you into a sex addict." I mumbled proudly. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She growled. I laughed at her.

"So can you move in tonight. My little friend is getting excited again." I spoke truthfully. She pulled back and stared at me annoyed.

"You're helpless."

"I love you."

"Shut up, we are in a library."


End file.
